Doing Away with Picard
by ShippoTheCRAZYTREKKIE
Summary: A poem about my desire to command a starship like the Enterprise!  I put myself in command of the Enterprise D.  Also alternately known as Who Would Like to See Herself in the Captain's Chair of the Starship Enterprise. Explanation of that inside!


_**Who Would Like to See Herself Sitting in the Captain's Chair on the Starship Enterprise**_

_Note: I don't own any rights to anything STAR TREK related but I just had to write this. In my creative writing class, I was supposed to take a line from another poem I wrote and write a poem based around that line. My title is the line from the other poem. It can alternately be called **Doing Away With Picard** just for kicks. Also it won't let me put space between my stanzas so it just kind of fuses together. If anyone has any input on this problem, I would love it if you could tell me!_

* * *

Sleek in my red and black uniform

Four pips on my collar, each one hard earned and well deserved.

Blond hair pulled back, no glasses perched on my nose.

My Starfleet communicator in silver and gold, bright against the red of my clothes.

I stand in the turbolift on my way to the Bridge

My first command, the Enterprise, the sixth by that name,

As much a legend as her predecessors.

Surely a Captain with more experience should have gotten her.

Antsy as a first year cadet, I look back,

Back to the days when I _was_ that cadet.

_I did better in the Academy than Kirk, Spock or Picard,_ I remind myself.

_After all who else could have beaten the Kobiyashi-Maru simulation without reprogramming it._

The doors hiss open and I'm on my Bridge.

Mr. Worf, my Chief of Security, glances into the turbolift.

He barks "Captain on the Bridge" and my crew snaps to attention.

Through the doors and down the ramp, I make my way to the Captain's Chair.

It's right in the middle, with Will Riker, my First Officer, on my right and Counselor Troi on my left.

Data, the android, at Ops. Wesley Crusher at the Conn. My crew all around me.

" Will you give the order, sir?" Number One asks.

Momentarily brain dead, I turned with what must have been a quizzical look on my face.

"Will you give the order to take her out of Spacedock, sir?" Riker asks again.

Regaining my sanity, "Of course," I reply as I head to my chair.

The Captain's Chair… I've always dreamed of sitting in it.

But now that I have proven myself, I can truthfully say that I have earned it.

I turn and step backward making to sit down.

Opening my mouth to give the order,

Staring at the huge screen that shows only open space separating my ship from those distant pinpricks of light called stars.

I am only inches from the seat when…

I woke up and fell out of bed.

I don't know how many times I had that dream

But it always ended the same…"Crash!"

And the same as any other morning, I untangled myself from the sheets and got ready for school.

Driving down 27th Street with Zion in the back, I was suddenly blinded by a bright light.

Slamming on the brakes and clamping my eyes shut, I tried frantically to avoid it.

But when the car got rear-ended by the van behind us, our vehicle was catapulted through the anomaly,

And when I opened my eyes, I first thought we had been thrown off the road and into the Sunken Gardens but that was not the case.

A gray haired man wearing work gloves and earth-encrusted overalls walked warily over to the car,

As if afraid it was an alien beast that would charge him if he got too close.

I opened the door and got out. The man regained his composure and demanded to know who I was and what we were doing in his flowerbed. Suddenly I recognized him,

He was Boothby the grounds keeper at… STARFLEET ACADEMY!

I dropped to my knees amid the crushed blossoms. Zion asked me what I was doing.

Tears of joy trickled down my cheeks as I replied,

" It was all real, Zion." " What was?" "Star Trek, Zion, STAR TREK!"

I turned my head to the sky and I shouted, " MR. RODDENBERRY, YOU ARE A GENIOUS." I think he heard me…

* * *

Yay! A poem! What'd you think? Tell me if you can relate or whatnot! Give me feedback! I have to admit that, so far, the readers of the Star Trek and Legend of Zelda stuff reply more than readers in some of the other sections. (cough cough Inuyasha cough) Keep it up!


End file.
